


Tsukishima Rei; Her Story.

by ZoldyckistheName



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Tsukishima, Friendship, Humour, Reincarnation fic, Romance, SI/OC!Tsukishima, Swearing, ah man what else do i put here, trash, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoldyckistheName/pseuds/ZoldyckistheName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She died; he never existed. </p><p>She was real; he was fictional. </p><p>She was to be their Moon, dimly glowing in the light of their Sun. But she wouldn't be outshone and she wouldn't be replaced.</p><p>Her fate had already been written for her and she had, unknowingly, read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima Rei; Her Story.

She was on her deathbed.

Lungs collapsing, heart hammering in her chest. It was no wonder she went the way she did. In pain; absolute _agony_.

**|•Haikyuu!•|**

_Too soon,_ they whispered. _No, no, no. Too soon._

It wasn't _fair_ , nor was it even. And, as much as they liked to _think_ they could control everything, they ultimately couldn't.

 _Fix. Fix it,_ they chanted, wished and _begged_. Their mocking of Human's naivety and ignorance lying fresh in their mind as they desperately, _hopelessly_ , tried to undo their mistake.

 _No one needs to know. Especially not Father,_ they murmured, hushes of rushed whispers making its way around the group. _Fix it, we say.. But how do we do that?_

**|•Haikyuu!•|**

She absolutely _adored_ the stars. That never changed.

She prayed and thanked, cried and screamed at them; both for what they gave her and _what they took away._

"Rei-chan! Dinner~!"

She let out a tired sigh and tore her gaze away from the twinkling sky, not noticing the way they called out for her.

She stopped just before the glass door, a foreign feeling wracking her bones and she chanced a glance back at the star-filled sky over her shoulders.

" _Thank_ you and _fuck_ you."


End file.
